Lubrication fluid within a power transmission follows a path of least resistance. This makes it difficult to sufficiently lubricate transmission components that require fluid to flow along a more restrictive path when a less restricted path is also available. Due to assembly gaps formed between transmission components, unintended flow paths are created that must be addressed in order to ensure adequate flow to components located along more restricted paths.